Not all angels stay down
by The Blue Moon Fairy
Summary: A little randomish one shot, hope you enjoy :D *puts hypnotising frog infront of readers* "read me ribbet"


**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters; they all belong to the wonderful Lauren Kate!**

**AN: Hellooos! *waves and shakes hands with readers* this is my first attempt at a Fallen FF, so please do keep this in consideration. I usually write for The Worst Witch section on FF so it's all pretty new to me, but I absolutely adored the book and being a curious little fairy – I couldn't resist a little one shot :D well, there we goes... there was one more thing that I wanted to mention, but have once again forgotten, so, happy reading, my dears :D **

* * *

"Luce!" Cam cried out a little frustrated that things weren't going his way.

Luce watched as the constricting waves pulled Daniel down to the crushing depths of the ocean; the cliffs looked so deep, so cruel and edgy that even if her angel had survived the fall – he wouldn't have enough energy to get back up to the surface.

"DANIEL!" Luce cried – desperate to see his face, to feel his warm skin on hers – how she longed to be held in his strong arms, wrapped like a small gift in a large gift-wrapped box filled with silk linen.

Luce unconsciously took a step forward – one step too far so-to-speak, as Luce placed her black pump down on the cliff the ancient rock crumbled beneath her foot and before she knew it, Luce was plummeting down towards the crushing waves which, only a second ago, had devoured her one and only true love – her soul mate. Just as Luce was about to let out an instinctive scream a soft, yet cold hand grasped hers and started to hoist her up. Luce quickly took a glance upwards; hoping that Daniel had once again appeared out of the blue and had come to her rescue, but no, as she gazed up, a beautiful shade of green eyes stared into her glassy pools.

"shhh," Cam hushed as he pulled her gently to her feet, his eyes, all the while staying fixed on her eyes, "You're okay, nothing's going to harm you whilst I'm around." Seeing the tears once again gather in her eyes and trickle down her cheek, gaining pace as each second passed – Cam pulled her into a tight embrace, it was as though he was trying to hug away the pain. Holding her shoulders at arm's length, Cam used his thumbs to wipe away the tears and once again pulled her in, only this time, tighter.

"Shhh, it's okay, I've got you," he soothed, gently stroking the back of her head. Luce knew that she couldn't speak without crumbing – her world had just been swallowed by the fierce and hungry depths of the ocean with no strength left in him to pull himself to the surface.

Luce couldn't help herself but to wrap her arms around Cam's neck – she needed comforting; she needed to forget about what had just happened, but how could she?

Cam, before Luce could interject, tilted her backwards and covered her trembling lips with his own. Luce stared into the wonderful shades of green which were like emeralds dancing in Cam's hypnotising eyes. Luce suddenly realised what she was doing - Eyes wide she pushed against his chest, this wasn't what she wanted; how could she betray Daniel like this? Especially so soon after he fell. Finally getting a moment's breath Luce pulled away from Cam completely – she should have known that Cam would pull something like this.

"Cam, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What Grigori should be doing this second," he said calmly and quietly.

Luce was fuming – how _dare_ he talk of Daniel in such a way? Daniel was twice the man he'd ever be!

"Go to hell, Cam!" Luce yelled stricken with anger.

"Okay, see you there," Cam replied so casually that Luce actually felt nervous and intimidated by his tone – what if he did take her there? What if she became trapped, never seeing the light of day again? Luce was soon dragged from her line of thought when Cam's hand wrapped its self around her arm and pulled it along with him as he darted into the forest which surrounded the desolate cliffs, looking around, Luce noticed something – the shadows were back, slowly closing in, getting ever larger and each one was twice as frightening as the one before it.

"Cam, where are we going?" Luce called over the sound of crunching leaves and squawking birds, who, Luce was sure, were crying a warning at her telling her – begging her to try and pull away and run as fast as she could in the opposite direction.

"CAM LET ME GO! GET OFF OF ME!" feeling Luce struggling to break free from his clasp, Cam tightened his grip around her forearm and gave a slight tug to try and make her pick up her pace.

At feeling the tug on her arm Luce had an idea: If she fell, Cam might loosen his grip, she could then use the opportunity to pull free and run. Luce allowed her tired legs to give way on her and took a slight gasp of pain as she hit the ground with a thud, Cam immediately stopped, but instead of loosening his grip, he swooped her up into his arms, the way a new husband does with his bride and ran his index and middle fingers along her face and across her soft lips. Upon hearing the heavy and desperate footsteps gaining on them Cam once again started to run like a bullet through the trees.

'Is that -? Could it be? Daniel, Daniel! He was alive!' Luce's face let a wide grin spread over it through the joy of him being alive.

"DANIEL!" Luce screamed.

"LUCE, I'M COMING!" how good it felt to hear his voice once more. Cam's pace slowed – he knew that Daniel would eventually catch up with him; placing Luce down on a fallen tree he cupped her face in his hands and leant forwards, ignoring her struggle to pull back Cam kissed her hard and once again Luce ended up mentally kicking herself for melting under his gaze. The kiss was soon broken when Cam flew up against a tree with a Daniel twisting his arm against his back.

"I swear, Cam, come near her again, and you'll see just how much damage this angel can do," the whole of Daniel's sentence was such a quiet low growl in Cam's ear – Cam doubted that it was Daniel speaking at all for a second.

Cam chuckled greasily, before back-kicking Daniel - sending him flying into a large oak tree and diving on top of Luce - kissing her once more just to annoy Daniel further. As he pulled away from the struggling Luce, Daniel dived on top of Cam and pinned him to the ground before repeatedly punching him in the face and throwing him against the same oak that Cam had thrown him against. Daniel smiled sweetly at seeing Cam stuck on one of the hand-like branches of the oak tree. Looking back around to Luce Daniel grinned widely. Within the second Luce dived into his arms and held him so tight he could hardly breathe.

"You missed me then," he chuckled holding her tight against his chest and running his fingers through her raven hair. Luce could have stayed there for ever – how safe she felt in his arms was unbelievable.

"Come on," he whispered into her ear, "he won't stay there forever." Leading Luce out of the thick woods he turned back to Cam who was still struggling in the tree.

"See yah, Cam!" he called waving his hand behind him as he left.

"GET BACK HERE, GRIGORI – THIS ISN'T OVER BETWEEN US!" Cam called – wanting to finish the fight that had been started.

"I'll get you, Grigori, mark my words," Cam growled to himself, still struggling in the tree he sighed and started to let out his wings.

* * *

**AN: Well, I hope that you enjoyed reading – any reviews would be greatly appreciated however, if bad, please do bring tissues – my writing is very important to me :) **

***hands skittles and hugs to reviewers* **

***Adopts super-man pose* BMF out!**


End file.
